


One With Seven

by cursedwolfpuphybrid



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gunhee is also an alpha-just can't find a tag, Human Im Changkyun | I.M, Idk what to put ;-;, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedwolfpuphybrid/pseuds/cursedwolfpuphybrid
Summary: Just Changkyun getting lost and meeting people :)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Song Gunhee | #GUN, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	One With Seven

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on December 8th, 2019. Nearly been a year, and all I have is this one chapter and a bit of Ch2. Please enjoy this crappy chp :')

Changkyun was walking through the woods; he had gotten lost when trying to go through a shortcut to get to the highway his "friends" had told him to go to. The only things he had were inside his backpack; a wolf plushie, a soft red and blue plaid patterned blanket and an extra sweatshirt. He was wearing some black sweatpants and a dark red shirt. He stopped and screamed out in frustration. He was tired of seeing the same red, orange and yellow colors in front of him from all of the leaves. He heard a growl from behind him and flinched. He turned around and saw a light brown wolf. 

He ran towards the wolf. Of course, anyone else would have ran away from the wolf, but not Changkyun. The wolf ran towards Changkyun, but before he could hug it or touch it, another large wolf, bigger than the light brown wolf, jumped on it. He saw a dark brown wolf clash with the light brown colored wolf, and stopped before he collided with them. He had seen many wolves, but none as big as these two. He heard the light brown wolf whimper and saw it backing away from the bigger, dark brown wolf, tail between its hind legs.

The light brown wolf looked at Changkyun but looked away immediately when the dark brown wolf growled. The dark brown wolf turned around to look at Changkyun, and then there was the sound of bones snapping and cracking. Before Changkyun was what anyone would call a God. A man with dark brown hair styled as a fringe, he had a black shirt on with some jeans.

The dark haired man walked towards Changkyun who stayed in place. Changkyun was excited to know that werewolves existed but he didn't show that excitement. The man before him was much taller, so he kind of bent down and sniffed Changkyun who squirmed when he got close to his neck. The dark haired man was getting ready to speak, "I'm Song Gunhee." "Im Changkyun," replied the shorter male. “You should come with me. I know where to go,” said Gunhee. Gunhee started walking so Changkyun followed after him. 

The light brown colored wolf followed closely, which made Changkyun a bit nervous. They made it to a road and Changkyun continued to follow Gunhee. Gunhee started walking through the forest again, and after twenty more minutes of walking they made it to a manor. The place was humongous. Changkyun wondered how one man like Gunhee could afford such a place, unless he killed the owner(s) for it. Changkyun gulped at the idea, he was a bit skeptical of Gunhee, but he was the one who followed him for a way out of the forest. 

The wolf behind them ran off into the forest, leaving Changkyun and Gunhee alone. They reached the door and Gunhee just opened it and let Changkyun go in first. Changkyun thanked him and Gunhee entered after him. Gunhee went into what Changkyun guessed was the living room. “Stay here for awhile until I come back. I’m going to talk with some people,” said Gunhee. After Gunhee left, going upstairs, Changkyun looked around and only saw a light blue table, a light blue couch and a white bookshelf. Could it even be called a bookshelf when it only had one book? 

Changkyun yawned and sat down on the couch. He put his arm on the rest and put his head on his hand. He started closing his eyes and fell asleep. 

_

Gunhee continued walking through the corridors and stopped at a white door at the end of it. He heard a “Come in” and went into the room. He saw Hyunwoo and Wonho at their separate desks both typing on their laptops. I found my mate,” said Gunhee. That made the other two stop typing. “Alpha, Beta, Omega, female or male, short, tall, older or younger?” Questioned Wonho, getting straight to the point. “Human, male, a bit shorter than me, and probably younger,” replied Gunhee. “That would explain the sweet flowery smell,” said Hyunwoo. “Wait a minute,” Wonho sniffed the air, “I smell my mate.” “You’re probably smelling the wrong scent. That’s my mate,” replied Hyunwoo after he also sniffed the air again.

They both stood up from their chairs and went downstairs into the living room. They saw Changkyun sleeping on the couch in what seemed like an uncomfortable position. “He’s my mate,” said Gunhee. “Then why does he smell like he’s my mate?” Questioned Wonho. “Same here,” said Hyunwoo. “It’s not uncommon to have more than one mate,” said a voice. The three alphas turned towards the voice and saw Woozi. “Look at me, I’m a human and I have twelve mates,” said the shorter male. “The only problem with that is that they all keep fighting over who gets to cuddle and spend time alone with me,” added Woozi. They heard the door open and Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Jooheon entered, going into the living room. 

They all looked at a sleeping Changkyun, and then looked at Shownu, Wonho, Gunhee and Woozi. “Let me guess, you’re going to say he’s your mate,” said Woozi, to the other four that had just entered. They nodded in unison, all looking at each other, then at Changkyun. “We’re going to have to explain a lot to him,” said Hyunwoo. “Instead of biting him we could get a collar with our sign and scents on it,” said Wonho. “Being part of a mafia and also being werewolves, this complicates it for us and our mate,” said Jooheon. “You’re not the one who has to run out when others attack us,” replied Minhyuk. 

“Yeah but we’re going to have to protect him now. He’s human, bullets affect him more than us. If he was a Beta, we wouldn't have to protect him as much,” replied Jooheon. “Does he know?” Questioned Kihyun. “That I’m a werewolf? Yeah. That he’s our mate? No,” replied Gunhee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a test run of what I have planned to write in the near future. Really different though. So...any tags that I'm missing? 
> 
> Should I continue? I'm busy in the day time, but I can write at night. 
> 
> If I do continue, I hope it actually turns into a good story ⍣


End file.
